


Best for Haruhi

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: It was just a game, but not to Tamaki. Genfic.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Kudos: 9





	Best for Haruhi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Games" theme at [](http://ouran-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[ouran_contest](http://ouran-contest.livejournal.com/).

Tamaki sulked in the corner, growing mushrooms and pouting as usual. Haruhi turned and gave him a backward glance, sighing as her senpai threw another one of his tantrums for attention.

"Come on, tono," Kaoru said to Tamaki. "What's the big deal? So you lost. It's just a game." Hikaru nodded beside him, and the twins turned their attention to Tamaki, who still didn't budge from the corner.

"Senpai," Haruhi sighed, forcing a smile. He looked at her with a cold expression, desperate for her to over-turn the rules of the last game and lead him to victory. Instead she said, "Stop that sulking. We're going to play another game and we need another player."

Tamaki barely budged from the corner, giving puppy eyes to Haruhi who had already turned back to the circle of players. Kyouya stepped into the conversation, pushing up his glasses and smiling confidently. He made the situation worse by putting his arm around Haruhi and leaning her into his chest. "Oh my dear daughter," Kyouya mimicked; the twins snickered as Tamaki became more interested in Kyouya's closeness to Haruhi. "The game proves that I would be the best father for you among the Host Club members. Poor Tamaki will just have to settle for one of your brothers."

Tamaki's expression turned to stone, and Haruhi sighed again. She knew that Kyouya was egging him on, and since he'd become the 'winner' of the game on who would be the best father for Haruhi, Kyouya had found the perfect opportunity to rub it in. Haruhi supposed he was getting back at the president for labeling him with the effeminate 'mother' role, and it was more than obvious Tamaki desperately coveted the 'father' role, as he always seemed to proclaim himself.

Haruhi pushed Kyouya lightly away and turned back to the circle. She began shuffling the deck of cards, hoping in time that they would stop teasing Tamaki and get on with their afternoon games. Instead, Hikaru had chimed in with another devilish idea, and Haruhi became rather tired of sighing in exasperation.

"I know! Let's play another game," he suggested. He halted Haruhi's card shuffling and then looked to his brother mischievously. "Why don't we play, who would be the best 'husband' for Haruhi?"

"No... you guys, stop that..." Haruhi protested, but no one was taking her interests to heart. She stared at them wide-eyed and thought, 'It's just another male competition to them!'

And as soon as Hikaru and Kaoru agreed to it, Kyouya looked back at a now-interested Tamaki and proclaimed, "I suppose I'm just going to win this game too." And his nonchalance seemed to stir vigor in Tamaki's pouting eyes.

In a quick moment, Tamaki had dashed from the corner back to the circle, rubbing elbows with Kyouya and hell-bent on winning the new game.


End file.
